harrypotterfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Talmagi
Talmagi er et meget gammelt fag, det er et valgfag som kan tages fra tredje år og hvis man synes det er interessant, kan man læse avanceret talmagi fra 6. årgang. Det er meget lidt man ved omkring Talmagi, men det beskrives som et fag der kan spå i fremtiden gennem tal og numerologi. I denne bog vil man kunne læse mere om Numerologi og tallenes betydning. Der står dog rigtig meget, så hvis du hurtigt har brug for at lede efter noget bestemt, tryk da ctrl + f (cmd + f på mac) og skriv et stikord. Det kan f.eks. være et bestemt tal. Tjek hurtigt din numerologiske profil på: http://netspirit.dk/new/?page=1849 Bogens indhold: *Numerologi *De almene tals betydning *Udregning af tallene Numerologi Det er den græske matematiker og astrolog der står bag numerologien. Han byggede sine teorier ud fra hvad han så i tallenes egenskaber og kom her frem til at de ulige tal er maskuline, aktive og kreative, mens lige tal er feminine, passive og modtagelige. Det er især tallene 1-9 der er beskrevet meget dybdegående af Pythagoras, men også kun heltal, altså ikke nogle decimaltal. Tallene bruges også meget i spådom, eventyr og andre former for noget man kan analysere. Her bruges tallene, gennem numerologi til at analysere på det der sker, hvorfor det sker og hvad det betyder. F.eks. er tallet to ofte sat sammen med kvinden og djævlen, hvilket man derfra bruger til at snakke om hvorfor lige tallet to er en del af fortællingen eller spådommen. Man kan bruge numerologien til at udregne rigtig mange ting gennem regning, men også ved blot at analysere på de tal man har og gøre godt med, hvilket er hele denne bogs formål. De almene tals betydning Når vi i numerologien skal snakke om tal der kommer ind på kroppen og skal bruges i forhold til talmagi, så skal vi også snakke om vores navnes bogstaver. Dette bruges til, når man spår om sig selv eller en anden, at kunne gå mere ind i denne karakter. Alle tal vi arbejder med i denne sammenhæng er fra 1 til 9 og derfor vil J, der normalt er nummer 10 blive til 1 + 0 = 1, hvorfor dette bogstav ligger ved tallet 1, mens bogstavet L der normalt er nummer 12 i rækken, vil blive reduceret til 1 + 2 = 3. På denne måde finder man frem til hvor man skal placere sig selv i forhold til spåning om sit eget individ. Dette vil der dog stå meget mere om, når man læser videre om tallenes betydning herunder. Husk på denne sammenlægning af tallene, da det bruges igennem det hele, når vi snakker numerologi og talmagi. Tallet 1 - Gudernes, solens og individets tal. Persontype: Individet Planet: Solen Bogstaverne: A, J, S og Ø Egenskaber: Skabende, modig, stræbende, uafhængig og en født leder. Denne person besidder viljestyrke, troen på sig selv og sine idéer, kommer ofte med nye idéer og har en god organisationsevne hvorved de kan gennemføre sine idéer. Styrker: Det store lederskab og viljestyrke. De har svært ved at håndtere modstand, men har som oftest held med at nå til tops. Svagheder: '''Grundet personens individualisme, kan en person med mange ettaller have svært ved at indpasse sig som et medlem eller en lavere rang end andre. Dermed kan de også til tider optræde egoistiske og have mange på interessen for andre. '''Personlighed: De er ofte positive, stræbende og stærkt personligt prægede. De er påståelige og stædige omkring alt hvad de foretager sig. Den negative 1’er: '''Hvis man har et ekstremt ego der gør en overlegen, selvisk og ligeglad med følelser og endda kan være direkte respektløs for andres holdninger. Stædigheden i at forfølge ens egen bane på trods af modgang vil skabe fejltagelser og ensomhed. Kan man nikke genkendende til dette, så er man en negativ 1’er. '''Den positive 1’er: '''Hvis man er stærkt intellektuel og original (ikke som andre), har et skarpt sind der søger måder at udtrykke sig og sine talenter på. Disse personer får klargjort deres talenter gennem arbejde som opfinder, designer eller leder, generelt kreative erhverv. Personens opfindsomhed tillader en at løse problemer kreativt og konstruktivt. Det er meget præcise synspunkter og er kompatibel til at tage initiativ til at slå sig ned et nyt sted og skabe et liv for sig selv. Kan man nikke genkende til dette er man en positiv 1’er. '''1 tallets tre aspekter Konstruktive aspekter: Skaberevne, originalitet, mod, uafhængighed, lederskab, banebrydende, aktivitet, styrke. Negative aspekter: Dovenskab, imitation, afhængighed, egoisme, selvoptagethed, stagnation, stædighed. Destruktive aspekter: Tyranni, fjendtlig indstilling, voldelighed, sætter sig selv over alle. Antallet af 1-taller: Hvis man har mange 1-taller, så menes det at man som person har stærke meninger, herredømme, meget mod, er uafhængig og har en livlig energi. Har man få eller ingen 1-taller er man derimod i stand til at sætte andre først, men det gør også man kan mangle ambitioner og initiativ. Heldige datoer: 1., 10., 19. eller 28 Heldige ugedage: '''Søndag og mandag '''Tallet 2 - Månens og partnerens tal. Persontype: Partneren Planet: Månen Bogstaverne: B, K, T, Å Egenskaber: Passive, tjenende, kærlighed, godhed og ønsker altid godt samarbejde. Styrker: Gode undergruppemedlemmer og er gode til at se to sider af samme sag, samt at kunne forene modsætninger. De har en stærk retfærdighedssans og er i stand til at gøre hvad de ved er korrekt. Svagheder: '''Har det med at underkaste sig andres autoritet og har en medfødt blidhed der kom opfattes som manglende holdninger. '''Personlighed: Folk med tallet to overvejer ofte hvad de skal gøre og vælge for og undgå konflikter. De er ofte symbolet for dobbeltsider og deres tal knytter sig til det følelsesmæssige. Personer med totallet vil helst ikke såre andre, selvom det kan betyde de må undertrykke deres egne holdninger. Dette gør ofte de kan fremtræde som generte der mangler fortrolighed. Den negative 2’er: '''Er man en negativ 2’er mangler man selvtillid og har svært ved at tage beslutninger, man tager ting meget tungt og bliver derved let deprimeret, hvis omgivelserne er ulykkelige. '''Den positive 2’er: '''Som positiv 2’er er man til stor nytte for sine medmennesker, da man er god til at løse problemer og være drivkraften. Denne person er god til samarbejde, takt og forhandling. I et parforhold har denne person en stor forståelse for partnerens følelser og ved derfor hvornår personen skal holde sig i baggrunden. '''2-tallets tre aspekter Konstruktive aspekter: Kærlighed, mildhed, harmoni, forhandlings egenskaber, takt, rytme, musik, samarbejde. Negative aspekter: Vaklen, surmulen, slaphed, modvilje, ligegyldig, selvudslettende, overfølsom. Destruktive aspekter: Bedragerisk, gøre fortræd, manglen på barmhjertighed, fejhed, løgner, pessimistisk. Antallet af 2-taller: Mange 2-taller vil sige man er en der tager hensyn til andre, er følsom, viser ynde, har rytme, er venlig, er samarbejdsvillig og har sans for detaljer. Er der derimod få eller ingen 2-taller viser man mangel på hensyn til andre, mangler tilpasningsevne og er mindre god til samarbejde. Heldige datoer: 2., 11., 20. og 29. Heldige ugedage: '''Søndag, mandag og fredag. '''Tallet 3 - Jupiter og Kunstnerens tal. Persontype: Kunstneren Planet: Jupiter Bogstaverne: C, L, U Egenskaber: Udtryksfuld, kommunikation, talentfuld, underholdende. Styrker: Den fødte kunstner, elsker livet, holder af social kontakt og underholdning. Er god til at skabe erfaringer og den lyse natur i denne person vil give varme i andres liv. Har mange venner og er god til at kommunikere i livet. Rejser udgør en stor del af denne persons liv, da behovet for opdagelser og undersøgelser er stor. Anerkendelse er også en vigtig del af denne persons liv. Svagheder: '''Har det med at gøre ting mere end hvad godt er. '''Personlighed: Denne person er en person der går efter venligheden og sine talenter. Personen er meget kunstnerisk og elsker at udfolde sin kreativitet ved mundtlige, skriftlige og andre færdigheder. Den negative 3’er: '''Er man en negativ 3’er, gør man alt i for store mængder, man lever af sin svaghed. Man elsker, drikker og spiser for meget og kan bære over med sig selv i sådan en grad, at det ikke længere er sundt. Denne person overspiller og overdriver alting hvorved de kan finde på at gøre en lille doxy til en kæmpemæssig drage. Venskaberne for disse 3’ere er overfladiske. Som denne 3’er skal man prøve ikke at sprede sig over for meget og blive overfladisk, da man kan falde i med talenter og interesser, i stedet skal man fokusere på et enkelt eller få talenter og gøre dem til fulde. '''Den positive 3’er: '''Teoretiske områder, investering, spil og chancer er noget der er stort held i for en positiv 3’er, her vil være mange lykkebringende muligheder gennem hjælpsomme personer der kun ønsker en det bedste. Heldet udløses af den positive og udadvendte holdning, samt udstrålingen at elegance og livlighed. Denne 3’er vil have store kommunikationsevner og være god til at tale foran andre med et positivt og optimistisk syn på livet. Rejserne vil også udvide denne personens bevidsthed og personen vil være meget tilstedeværende. '''3-tallets tre aspekter Konstruktive aspekter: Kunstnerisk, livsglæde, optimisme, inspiration, fantasi, omgængelighed, imødekommenhed. Negative aspekter: Dilettanteri, bekymring, overforbrug, forfængelighed, overfladisk. Destruktive aspekter: Jalousi, overforbrug, hykleri, intolerant. Antallet af 3-taller: Har man mange 3-taller i sin profil, har man en masse inspiration, en god forestillingsevne, sorgløshed, en god udtryksevne og er utålmodig. Har man derimod få eller ingen 3-taller i den numerologiske profil, har man begrænset emotionelt udtryk, svært ved at tale flydende, svært ved at føre sig frem og mindreværdskomplekser. Heldige datoer: 3., 12., 21. og 30. Heldige ugedage: '''tirsdag, fredag og torsdag. '''Tallet 4 - Arbejdshesten og Uranus tal. Persontype: Arbejdshesten Planet: Uranus Bogstaverne: D, M og V Egenskaber: Stabilitet, Hårdtarbejdende, Detaljerende, Selvdisciplin, Koncentration Styrker: Hårdtarbejdende og for det meste god til deres job, men uden meget intuition eller begejstring i deres handlinger. Svagheder: '''Stabiliteten kan gøre det hele stillestående og kedeligt. Denne person kan let opfattes som kold og alvorlig. '''Personlighed: Tallet fire repræsentere de fire årstider, samt skabelsesprocessen, dette gør personen til en person der gør en indsats for at nå sine mål med de egenskaber personen besidder. Den negative 4’er: '''Denne person er en arbejdsnarkoman og har et barsk og åndeløst udtryk der gør livet møjsommeligt med slid og slæb. Denne person er ofte nærig, ikke særligt venlig og alene. Alle de mure denne person bygger op gør det svært at nyde andres venskab og person vil føle sig afgrænset og under restriktioner pga. sit behov for sikkerhed. '''Den positive 4’er: '''Denne person har evnen til at bygge en nyttig verden gennem sund fornuft, hvor det hårde arbejde og tålmodige udholdenhed vil gavne andre. Personen har orden på egne følelser og sine relationer til andre, samt orden på økonomi. I det hele taget udstråler denne person tryghed og stabilitet. '''4 tallets tre aspekter Konstruktive aspekter: Praktisk, systematisk, velorganiseret, udholdenhed, loyalitet, tålmodig. Negative aspekter: Snæversynethed, nøjeregnende, nærighed, stivhed, strenghed, undertrykkelse, sløvhed. Destruktive aspekter: Had, jalousi, modstand, inhumanitet, destruktion, ubarmhjertighed. Antallet af 4-taller: Har man mange 4-taller udviser man koncentration og sans for værdier. Man har en forkærlighed i form at arbejdsvillighed og en stor praktisk sans. Har man derimod få eller ingen 4-taller viser man modvillighed overfor det arbejsmæssige, man er utåmodig og ønsker ikke at have en rutine. Heldige datoer: 4., 13., 22. og 31. Heldige ugedage: '''Ukendt eller ingen '''Tallet 5 - Merkur og Sigøjnerens tal. Persontype: Sigøjneren Planet: Merkur Bogstaverne: E, N og W Egenskaber: Kreativitet Styrker: Udfolder sin kreativitet og eksperimenterer. Svagheder: '''Kan ikke kapere rutiner. Når det gælder laster eller lyster har denne person dog tendens til at komme ud for fare. '''Personlighed: Denne person er en blanding af den personlige kreativitet, som man kan læse om ved tallet 3 og en person med ambivalens og mange følelser, som kan læses ved tallet 2. Dertil også individets oplevelse af verden gennem sanserne, som ligger i tallene 1 og 4. Det hele repræsenterende sigøjneren. Som denne person kan man ikke klare rutiner, men eksperimenterer til gengæld til yderste konsekvens. Sigøjnernes tal repræsenterer dem, som ynder at leve i forandringer der sker for egen skyld. Spil og rejser, samt risikable forehavender er også noget der står højt for denne person. Der skal være plads til selvudfoldelse og sigøjneren går efter hvad han/hun selv ønsker. Den negative 5’er: '''Som negativ 5’er er man i ekstremerne og til fare for sig selv og sine omgivelser. Livet leves i overhalingsbanen og forandringer bliver til for forandringens skyld. Der mangles styring og her opstår en person der kan alt og intet på samme tid. '''Den positive 5’er: '''Denne person kan gå rundt uden skade og har ingen grænser for hvad person kan, når handlingerne styres af fornuft frem for følelser. Denne person indretter sig efter forandringerne og har udviklet en frihed for sig selv, gør sit liv til et eventyr. Denne person rejser meget og omgås mange forskelligheder så personens perspektiv udvikles og bredes. Denne person kommunikerer effektivt med andre og bevidstheden er den største ressource. '''5-tallets tre aspekter Konstruktive aspekter: Frihed, alsidighed, afveksling, tilpasningsevne, livserfaring, uafhængighed og omgængelighed. Negative aspekter: Uansvarlighed, ligegyldighed, berejst og inkonsekvent. Destruktive aspekter: Overdreven brug af stimulanser, kræver øjeblikkelig behovstilfredsstillelse, ryggesløshed og usædelighed. Antallet af 5-taller: Har man mange 5-taller i sin profil har man en forkærlighed for forandring, sociale muligheder, chancer for omtale, nervøsitet, hastværk, impulsivitet, opfindsomhed og en tendens til at flytte eller rykke rundt. Har man derimod få eller ingen 5-taller har man en modvilje overfor menneskemængde, mangler konstruktivitet for vidensbegær og har en begrænset livserfaring. Heldige datoer: 5., 14. og 23. Heldige ugedage: '''Ukendt eller ingen '''Tallet 6 - Venus og moderens tal. Persontype: Moderen Planet: Venus Bogstaverne: F, O og X Egenskaber: Harmoni, balance, sindsro, tilpasning, glæde Styrker: Personen er et hengiven menneske der er sympatisk og loyal overfor dem personen elsker. Denne person vil opretholde fred og harmoni i andres liv. Dette er også personen der gør sig mest skyldig i udglattende kærlighed. Svagheder: '''Personen kan komme til at påtage sig for mange byrder og pylre for meget om alle og enhver, uden der er behov. '''Personlighed: Et hjemmemenneske der trives bedst i vante rammer og elsker familiens nærvær, varme og tryghed. De har talentet for og finde fejl og kurere dem, da de ikke ynder uretfærdighed. Den negative 6’er: '''Denne person er meget genstridig og risikerer let at blive en slave for dem personen elsker. Det er let for denne person at blive en dørmåtte der ender med at begrave sig selv derhjemme i sit eget hjem og blive eneboer. Personen har et desperat behov for og blive elsket og sker det ikke vil personen få ondt af sig selv og få stor selvbebrejdelse og selvmedlidenhed. Jalousien er i højsædet og personen bliver let misfornøjet. '''Den positive 6’er: '''Denne person er en kraft for godhed og bringer glæde, kærlighed, skønhed og retfærdighed ind i andres liv, hvor personen etablerer sig som en sikker havn i destruktive tider i livet. '''6-tallets tre aspekter Konstruktive aspekter: Kærlighed, harmoni, tryghed, forståelse, stabilitet, ligevægt, beskyttelse og retfærdighed. Negative aspekter: Bekymring, ængstelse, indblanden, misforstået sympati, misforstået forståelse og højtstående regler. Destruktive aspekter: Egoisme, mistænksomhed, jalousi og regler for reglernes skyld. Antallet af 6-taller: En person med mange 6-taller viser villighed til ansvar og styrken til at justere og harmonisere. Har man få eller ingen 6-taller viser man modvilje overfor ansvar og pligtforsømmelse. Heldige datoer: 6., 15. og 24. Heldige ugedage: '''Ukendt eller ingen '''Tallet 7 - Neptuns og den lærdes tal. Persontype: Den lærde Planet: Neptun Bogstaverne: G, P og Y Egenskaber: Indadvendthed, reserverethed, alvorlighed Styrker: Søger altid efter ‘sandheden’. Svagheder: '''Har en fare for at blive eneboer og lide af overbekymringer. '''Personlighed: Denne person er en indadvendt, reserveret, alvorlig og filosofisk eller åndelige type. Denne person er enten indadvendt individualist eller direkte enspænder. Det er en intellektuel person som gerne vil have ro til meditation og dybere overvejelser om livets spørgsmål og mysterier. 7 er mysteriernes tal og man siger at dette tal lever på grænsen mellem den materielle verden og den åndelige, derfor er det også her de intellektuelle sidder og finder ud af hvad der er rigtigt og hvad der ikke er ud for deres viden om denne afgrænsning. Ved dette tal snakker man IKKE om negativ og positiv 7-tallets tre aspekter Konstruktive aspekter: Visdom, gode analytiske evner, filosofisk anlæg og spirituelt anlæg. Negative aspekter: Kritik, skepticisme, nervøsitet, uberegnelig, melankoli og sarkasme. Destruktive aspekter: Uærlighed, tyveri, bedrageri, druk, voldsomhed og troløshed. Antallet af 7-taller: Mange 7-taller betyder personen er god til teknik, analyse, forskning, har en forkærlighed for faktuel viden og er mentalt skarp. Har man få eller ingen 7-taller viser man accept for overfladisk bedømmelse, afviser den sunde fornuft og har mangel på spirituel viden. Heldige datoer: 7., 16. og 25. Heldige ugedage: '''Ingen eller ukendt. '''Tallet 8 - Saturn og Forretningsmandens tal. Persontype: Forretningsmanden Planet: Saturn Bogstaverne: H, Q og Z Egenskaber: Forretning, skarpsindighed, ambitiøs, beslutsomhed. Styrker: Fremtræder velstående og indflydelsesrig, hvilket gør folk har let ved at acceptere og anerkende personens autoritet. Svagheder: '''Kan blive for materialistisk. '''Personlighed: Denne person er den fødte forretningsmand med en dynamisk personlighed. Personen udstråler personlig kraft og styrke, som får anerkendelsen fra andre frem. Denne person vil formentligt både tabe og vinde mere end én formue i sit liv. Den negative 8’er: '''Som negativ 8’er ses man som en tyran der skal frygtes. Personen er dominerende, selvisk og skåner ikke folk. Denne person er klar til at ødelægge og forstyrre, samt have tendens til revolution. Personen har vibrationer til at blive enevældig og materialistisk. '''Den positive 8’er: '''Denne person formår at udnytte energierne i tallet og omgivelserne omkring personen. Med disse egenskaber har personen let ved at lykkedes med sine idéer og bruges det korrekt får personen let anerkendelse. Med styrken og beslutsomheden har personen let ved at overvinde hindringer og opnå sine mål. '''8-tallets tre aspekter Konstruktive aspekter: Lederskab, succes, praktisk, autoritær, materiel frihed, udøvende evne og selvtillid. Negative aspekter: Forkærlighed for magt, ambitionen for selvet og pengene, kravet på anerkendelse og intolerance. Destruktive aspekter: Tyranniserende, hårdhed, uretfærdighed, ubarmhjertighed og hensynsløshed. Antallet af 8-taller: Med mange 8-taller har man en overdreven ivrighed for og nå langt i det man laver og også evnen til at lykkedes med at få tingene til at betale sig. Man har en stor udøvende evne og en god penge-bevidsthed. Har man derimod ingen eller få 8-taller har man ikke de udprægede forretningsevne og ikke interessen for de materielle goder. Heldige datoer: 8., 17 og 26. Heldige ugedage: '''Ingen eller ukendt. '''Tallet 9 - Mars og Menneskevennens tal. Persontype: Menneskevennen Planet: Mars Bogstaverne: I, R og Æ Egenskaber: Kunstnerisk, uafhængig, effektiv, tolerant, venlig, forstående Styrker: Denne person er en venners ven, som vi ser det i en ægte Hufflepuffer. Svagheder: '''Kan have det med at sætte andre højt. '''Personlighed: Denne person er den altfavnende elsker af menneskeheden, hvilket betyder personen omfavner mennesker med glæde og forståelighed. Personen her mener den sande vej til lykke er at hjælpe andre og derfor er denne person aldrig smålig, men opnår succes trods vanskeligheder. Den negative 9’er: '''Denne person er egoistisk og bekymrer sig om egne behov over andres. Personen går ind for selvtilfredsstillelser og kan ende med at være meget vantro, hvilket gør personen let ophidset. Da et nital generelt skal leve op til en højere standard end andre, hvilket kan resultere i anspændthed og nerveproblemer. Denne del kan skabe ulykkelige relationer til andre og der kan komme far for at mangle en personlig holdning. '''Den positive 9’er: '''Passer meget godt med 9’erens normale personlighed. '''9-tallets tre aspekter Konstruktive aspekter: Universel kærlighed, medlidenhed, sympati, næstekærlighed, generøsitet, behjælpelig og humanitarisme. Negative aspekter: Emotionalisme, egoisme, indiskretion, upraktisk og formålsløst drømmeri. Destruktive aspekter: Udsvævelser, amoralsk, vulgær, bitterhed og gnavenhed. Antallet af 9-taller: Mange 9-taller viser man er generøs og modtagelig for andre indtryk. Her vil man vise store humanitet og være følelsesbetonet. Hvis man har få eller ingen 9-taller, så har man en meget lille interesse for det humanitære, men kredser sin interesse i venner eller samfundet. Man vil have et snævert livssyn og ikke have forståelse for andres følelsesmæssige reaktioner. Heldige datoer: 9., 18. og 27. Heldige ugedage: '''Ukendt eller ingen '''Andre tal og deres person - her er ikke i dybden da det er uden for profil Tallet 11: Magikeren, Mystikeren, Drømmeren og Den Upraktiske Visionær Tallet 12: '''Kendt som det stærke lykketag '''Tallet 13: Dette ses ofte som ulykkestal, men det menes det ikke nødvendigvis at være. Tallet 22: Den praktiske idealist, Byggematadoren, Entrepanøren Tallet 666: Dyrets tal Udregning af tallene Skæbnetallet: Skæbnetallet er det første tal man udregner, for og få sin numerologiske profil. Dette gøres ved at man tager tværsummen af sin fødselsdato. Er man født den 5. august 1993, siger man f.eks. at det hedder 05/08-1993 og her skal tværsummen regnes ud. Altså: 0+5+0+8+1+9+9+3 = 35 og så skal det igen reduceres til 3 + 5 = 8. Når du har udregnet dette tal vil dette kunne fortælle om din rette livsvej. Tallet knytter sig til din skæbne og den vej du skal gå, dit livs cyklus fra start til slut. Dette er de indre talenter og evner, det som vil vise sig i din natur gennem hele dit liv og baner vejen for dig som person. Fødselsdagstallet: Det næste tal er tallet for fødselsdagen, dette er kun dagen, altså er du født den 5. i en måned er tallet 5 og er du født den 13. er tallet 4, da tallene skal reduceres ved at ligge sammen til man har et tal mellem 1 og 9. Fødselsdagstallet fortæller om din grundlæggende personlighed og de evner som blot skal udvikles. Dette tal menes at være bestemmende for de energier som man udsender og tiltrækker sig gennem livet. Hvis tallet er det samme som skæbnetallet, så vil de støtte hinanden og hjælpe til at styrke livsvejen og personligheden, altså vil den være kraftigere end normalt, det er dog meget sjældent at man har disse tal sammen. Det er mere sandsynligt at personligheden rummer elementer fra flere tal. Navnetallet/Udtrykstallet: Navnetallet får du ved, at tage hvert enkelte bogstavs tal i dit navn (fulde navn) og finde tværsummen, hvorefter det reduceres til et tal mellem 1 og 9. Hedder man f.eks. Ida Hansen, vil ens bogstaver tages efter det tal de hører til, så vi får et regnestykke der hedder 9 + 4 + 1+ 8+ 1 + 5 + 1 + 5 + 5 = 39. Dette skal så reduceres så det bliver 3 + 9 = 12 og yderligere 1 + 2 = 3. Altså er navnetallet 3. Navnetallet fortæller om de samlede evner der er muligt for dig som person, at få frem i den fysiske verden. Det er talenter, muligheder, mål og relationer til karrieren. Denne energi kan også læses videre i konsonanttal og vokaltal. Konsonanttallet/Indtrykstallet: Her tages kun de tal der knytter sig til konsonanterne i dit navn og så lægges de sammen, hvor man ser bort fra vokalerne. Altså ved Ida Hansen tager man d + h + n + s + n og ligger sammen, altså; 4 + 8 + 5 + 1 + 5 = 23 og igen reduceres der, så vi får 2 + 3 = 5, altså er Idas konsonanttal 5. Konsonanttallet viser andres oplevelse af dig, det ansigt du viser til verden omkring dig, altså din facade. Dette vil ofte være det folk ser, når de første gang møder dig, tallet afslører nemlig dit ansigtsudtryk. Det er påvirkningen af den ydre verden og for nogle er det en maske, for andre den de virkelig er. Vokaltal/Motivationstal: Motivationstallet og hjertetallet, vokaltallet med flere navne. Dette findes ved værdierne af vokalerne der ligges sammen og reduceres så det bliver et tal mellem 1 og 9. For Ida Hansen ligger vi I + A + A+ E sammen så vi får 9 + 1 + 1 + 5 = 16 og reduceret 1 + 6 = 7. Idas vokaltal er altså 7. Vokaltallet fortæller om vores egen opfattelse af os selv og den indre drivkraft. Det er vores motivation som vi føler i os selv, vores ønsker og værdier og hvad vi inderst inde drømmer om.